Preview of a real story
by black angel in love
Summary: its just a preview and it has a handjob and lemon. i havent begun to write the real one, and i wasnt planning to make it a preview, but my friend Lyn persuade me to make a real story out of it but i dont know when i will have finished it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first lemon fic. So be nice.

Warnings: Boy x boy sex and love.

Words without author note: 1.155

Tom was reading the reports his death eaters had handed in when he thought back to the boy he wanted to get into his ranks and the boy that stayed with him at the Slytherin Manor. 'God not again!' he thought when he got another hard on by only thinking about the little minx that went by the name Harry Potter. Unzipping his pants, he takes his cock on his hand and starts pumping it, thinking that his hands are Harry's hands. He started moaning near completion and starts imagining Harry's mouth engulfing his cock. With one more strong tug he shouted Harry's name as he came.

Sighting, he tucked his cock back into his boxers and zipped his pants. Sighting once again, he run a hand through his hair as he thought back into the day Harry had came for the first time to him. Harry had came to him and asked him to kill him. The stupid boy thought he would do it. As if he would. He had wanted the boy since his rebirth. He asked the boy why he wanted to die and in his horror, Harry had burst into tears.

The boy had told him that he had had enough. His uncle always hit him, his cousin had raped him five times, his aunt neglected him, the wizarding world wanted him to be their hero, Dumbledore wanted him to kill Tom, Ron was a jealous prat, Ginny wanted to get in his pants and the others thought that he would die for them. He told him that the only ones who cared for him were Hermione, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and the Weasleys – except Ron and Ginny – his adopted family.

Tom had then taken the crying teen in his arms, and told him that he could stay with him in the manor. He didn't have to take part in the war. He could just stay here and hide from everything and when the war was over he could stop hiding. If he wanted he could also ask his family to come and stay with their families here with him and be safe. Harry had immediately sent letters to his family, hugged the elder man and thanked him. His family had agreed to come live with him in the manor, and after three days the manor was full with people.

Tom was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the sinful minx. "What is wrong Harry?" "I wanted to ask you why you were just moaning my name in ecstasy." 'Crap, he heard me? This isn't good.' Tom thought frozen while Harry had his own thought. 'Does this mean that he loves me? Please, let that be true.' "Harry, I don't think that I should tell you. The friendship we have would be destroyed if I did." "Nothing other than killing my family would make me hate you." "Fine. I have bee in love with you since my rebirth." Harry's eyes widened and tears run down his cheeks. After a second of being frozen, he run and hugged the man tightly. "You don't know how happy you have made me right now." "I only said the truth." "Then you must know that I love you as well."

This time it was Tom's turn to be surprised as he felt Harry's lips on his. Tom licked Harry's lips and the teen opened them immediately. They both moaned as their tongues danced around in Harry's mouth. Tom felt Harry's hands in his hair and moaned even more loudly. Taking the teen in his arms, he stood up without breaking the kiss, and went through a door to his bedroom.

Laying Harry in his bed, he climbed on top of him and allowed his hands to start wandering. They broke the kiss to breath, and tom started licking the place where Harry's collarbone and his shoulder met and after making it wet enough he bit softly at the place, breaking slightly the skin, but not so much that it would be harmful for Harry. Tom got rid of Harry's shirt and immediately attacked one of the nipples with his mouth. Sucking it gently, he started playing with the other nipple with his hand to give it the same attention as the one he was sucking. He bit slightly on the nipple, making Harry moan at the sensation. He then proceeded to do the same to the other one. after finishing his treatment at the now hard nipples, he started kissing Harry. Harry moaned into the kiss, and with a wave of Tom's hand, their clothes disappeared.

Breaking the kiss, Tom then started pressing kisses to Harry's collarbone, his neck, chest and tummy, stopping to dip his tongue to Harry's navel. Harry let out a loud deep moan, chanting Tom's name as loud as he could. Tom then pressed kisses to Harry's thighs, legs and then he finally took in his mouth Harry's cock. He started sucking gently at the start, then hard. He then dipped his tongue into the slit of Harry's cock and tugged hard at his balls. Harry then let out a scream of pleasure and came. Tom drank hungrily Harry's seed, not allowing a drop out of his mouth. He then continued sucking at the now soft cock till he got it painfully hard. Harry then let Harry's cock out of his mouth with a soft pop, and kissed Harry till he was out of breath.

Harry then had an idea. Smiling slyly, he said. "Tom, please give me the lube." Tom complied at the request and watched as Harry put a generous amount of the lube in his hand, and then he let out a gasp as Harry started tugging at Tom's cock. Tom almost came but was able to hold himself back. He then saw Harry coating three of his fingers in lube and shove them in his own ass. He saw Harry stretching his hole for him and wanted to come right then, but he wanted to come into Harry so he held his come. "Tom, hurry. I want you in me." The little minx said, and Tom lost it at those words and thrust into the tight canal. "Tom!" Harry shouted in both pain and pleasure. "Tom, move faster and harder!" the raven boy said, and Tom started thrusting into the boy with all of his strength, hitting the spot that made the boy see stars every time. Tom felt Harry tighten around him, and knew that the boy would come soon, so he started pumping Harry's member in time with his thrusts. Harry came with a shout of "Tom!" while Tom came with a shout of "Harry!". Tom slipped out of Harry and laid next to him.

"I love you Harry. Never forget that." "I love you too." Harry said, and then proceeded to snuggle with Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter of the story that came out of this is out! The name is Enemies, Lovers and Rivals! This is the link!

.net/s/6948870/1/Enemies_Lovers_and_Rivals


End file.
